Reforming Saga 1 Kindred Souls
by Runemaster88
Summary: my kinda pathetic attmept to fix soe of the depressing choices made in the New Jedi Order series, without deviating from the already existen plot... I know it stinks... Flame away


**Star Wars: **

**New Jedi Order: **

**Reforming Saga 1:**

**Kindred Souls**

****

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Star Wars or the Star Wars extended galaxy books, a lucky man by the name of George Lucas does. I don't sell this or make any money off of this, this is simply a form of self-expression.

**Authors notes: My first story… Well since a really dumb one in 2000 or something like that… This one takes off at the start of the first Force Heretic novel. It is published partially to stave me off till I have the time to go buy the next one in the series and partially because I really disliked a few things that happened… This is just my way of correcting them. Sorry it's so bad.**

            He felt the pain, red hot throughout his body. It coursed through him changing his very outlook on pain. Not that the change would have been unexpected by his captors, but he was unaware of any capture at all. All he knew was the pain, he LIVED for it, it was the very epitome if his life. It had been with him forever…. Or had it? Now he wasn't sure, he didn't even know who he was, how could he know much about his relationship with the pain? And he knew, deep in his soul, that he wouldn't be complete without that knowledge. He found his very existence dominated by the question. And the lack of completion made him do what the pain could not, he screamed. No sound came out, but he screamed louder, embracing the challenge, and his defiance streamed from within him becoming wave after rage of putrid, thick, all controlling rage that left him as empty as before. The pain might be life, but the question MUST be answered, and it would, suddenly through the red, acidic mist of pain and the burning white hot NEED for the answer came a face, It was scarred, a truly terrible mockery of what a man should be, but he didn't care, this one would know. So he increased his silent screams of defiance, but the face didn't care. It spoke to him, "Pathetic infidel, embrace the pain, do not shun it. WE are born in pain and we die in it. The gods have given you pain, now respect their sacrifice and feel it." He looked truly disgusted. Now he did feel a new feeling, hate. How could the face think him so weak as to hate the pain? His rage mounted, and from deep inside the urge to kill burned through him. He tightened the fingers that were not there around the neck of the face. It began to change taking on the hue of blue. And then it was gone, and the urge too went with it. Once again he was alone, left with the pain. Now though he had a new type of pain, mental pain, and as he blacked out he found that was old pain was also back, tenfold, and it too ruled him, but who was he? WHO WAS HE?

            Jag Fel slid underneath his claw fighter and returned to his tinkering. Not that it actually needed fixing, but he needed time to think. He was confused, why was Jaina so mad at him over his finding a token of Yun-Yuzhan? It wasn't like that automatically made him a traitor. It had been an accident he had been searching through the space where Tahiri had, had her fight with an invisible foe, and had found it, thinking it just a chunk of glass. Later when he had given it to Jaina she had seemed betrayed and had slipped into a silent reverie, making it clear she needed to be alone. He was confused and had excused himself saying that he was going to fix his claw craft in the _Pride of Selonia's fighter bays. Maybe it wasn't that, Maybe something else involving Yun-Yuzhan that was bothering her. Was it possible, that the dreams that were quite obvious to everyone in the bunkroom for the twin sun's squadron involved Yun-Yuzhan, the god of creation for the Yuzhan-Vong? Maybe, all things considered he needed to take three steps back and leave her some space to think things out. He sighed and continued working. Why did his life have to suddenly get so confusing? _

            Tsavong Lah sat in his chair and wanted to run around screaming and cursing so vehemently that even the foulest mouthed infidel would find himself offended. Not only had his father died at the assault on Borleias, but he had lost, and the infidels regained their confidence tenfold. They had reformed into the galactic alliance and the powers of the empire appeared to have joined forces with them. This put him in an increasingly more uncomfortable, and left him wondering if the Dread Lord Shimmra was in his right mind, but no…. that was not acceptable, that was downright heretic. He rose and strode confidently towards his personal chambers and the yet unused villip waiting there. He stroked it and it unfolded taking on the form of a young mans face. It was covered with scars like a less scarred version of the man looking upon it. The boy's face inclined upwards in a gesture of respect, "My father, have you orders for me?" Tsavong Lah nodded, feeling a pride in his son well within him, "Yes my son, you are to lead the invasion against a new race of infidels, who call themselves the Ssi Rruk." Iirtvong Lah inclined his head once more and the villip rolled itself back up. Tsavong Lah smiles cruelly, things were looking up after all. Iirtvong Lah was a dependable warrior; he had his father's streak for cruel efficiency. If anyone could provide a much needed victory, it was him. Nom Anor had counseled him against sending his son into battle, but now the executor's words would poison his mind no more. No more would Nom Anor trick the warmaster into sending him for his own personal honor.

            Leia Solo sat in the newly installed copilot's seat of the Millennium Falcon, and felt herself drooping under the pressure the world exerted on her and her family so effectively. First Chewbacca had died, taking a chunk away from their hearts, and then Anakin had died, taking away yet another chunk of heart and a figurehead of the Jedi. Now Tahiri, Anakin's closest friend, who had in the last month of his life become something more than a friend, began to show signs of an unexplainable instability. She was now in the common room of the Falcon, resting and trying to put the pieces together. Jaina had said to Leia that when Tahiri had talked to her, before her first episode, she had said that Anakin was trying to kill her. That added another confusing piece to a puzzle already un-understandable by her as of yet. As she sat she heard a sound of sniffling from the common room and went to investigate. Tahiri was crying, sitting on the couch in her Jedi robes, customarily barefoot. Her body shook and she seemed much weaker, and less lifeless, than the girl that had been Anakin's best friend at the Jedi Academy, before the war started 3 years ago. She looked up as Leia entered and immediately began trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Leia was in a tough spot, she was not supposed to know that Anakin and Tahiri had been more than just best friends, she couldn't respond by comforting her without revealing that she knew of her relationship with Anakin. She decided that it didn't matter and sat beside Tahiri and did her best to comfort her.

Sorry its so terrible… and the ending is sorta lame…. I'll probably do an edit of this one before starting on a second chapter…

 _     _

****


End file.
